Lakesong
"It's wonderful news! I wish I'd had kits, but I never met the right cat." — Lakesong to Lilynose about Swanpool kitting in "Beyond the River", chapter 11 Lakesong is a fluffy silver and white tabby she-cat with pale green eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Lakesong is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of RiverClan with an apprentice, Creekpaw. Lakesong is listed under Allegiance Update 1, Allegiance update 2, and Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, and Allegiance Update 6 as a warrior of RiverClan. - Chapter 5 Frostedcloud has Lakesong join Troutspots's hunting patrol with Creekleap and Perchstripe, calling on Iceslide to join. They look at him expectantly, and Iceslide reluctantly joins them. Frostedcloud suggests they take advantage of the river before it freezes over, and wishes them good hunting. At the river, Iceslide sees Lakesong scoop a fish out of the water and kill it. She doesn't notice Iceslide sneak away. When Iceslide returns to camp in the morning, he sees Lakesong, Lilynose, Heartpaw, and Finpaw outside the nursery, looking in curiously. When he and Lilynose go to see the kits, Lakesong purrs a greeting, and Iceslide remembers that she's Frozenripple's sister, so these kits are her kin. He is thankful that she seems to have forgotten about his disappearance on the patrol yesterday due to her brother's kits arriving. - Chapter 11 Iceslide returns to camp from hunting with Creekleap and Lakesong. They deposit their fish on the fresh kill pile. Lakesong praises Iceslide's catch, commenting that he's becoming a much better hunter. Iceslide dips his head, a little annoyed that she would point out his formerly poor hunting skills. When Lilynose tells Iceslide that Swanpool is kitting, he doesn't know what to say. He is relieved when Lakesong jumps in and says it's wonderful news, waving her tail. She says she wishes she'd had kits, but she never met the right cat. Iceslide notes that she might have if she'd looked outside of RiverClan, remembering his conversation with Sunripple. He notes that because of the rules of the warrior code, she'll never have the kits she wants. He feels a pang of pity for her, thinking that if only she didn't bind her life to the code like other warriors, she could be happier. - Chapter 13 During a clan meeting, Iceslide is noted to look past Shorestep and Lakesong to see the cats at the front of the crowd. - Chapter 18 Lakesong and Ravenfeather are sitting by the warriors den when Shallowpool gives birth to her kits. Lakesong purrs that they have so many young cats these days, adding that kits are a great asset to the clan. Ravenfeather agrees, then narrows his eyes at Winterlight, saying that to most cats it is. When she ignores him, Ravenfeather glares at her for a moment longer, then snorts and continues talking to Lakesong. When Dipfoot steps out of the nursery to reveal the kits names, Lakesong purrs congratulations, and several others join in. - Chapter 20 Iceslide is returning to camp when Frostedcloud runs over and orders him to get back to camp, seeming worried and alarmed. Iceslide anxiously asks what's going on. Frostedcloud says that another patrol was attacked, then pauses, searching for the right words. At last, he sighs and reveals that Iceslide's father, Grayshadow, is dead, as well as Newttail. When Iceslide crouches over Grayshadow's body, Winterlight raises her head and looks at Iceslide, her eyes glistening as she tells him that Grayshadow was out on patrol with Swanpool, Sunripple, Lakesong, and Newttail. She swallows and says they were ambushed, then trails off. Iceslide says he knows. Shimmerstar calls a clan meeting and looks at the surviving members of the patrol. Lakesong has a cut nose that Maplesky is examining. Shimmerstar asks Lakesong to tell the clan exactly what happened, as much as she can remember about the attack. It's noted that Lakesong is the oldest of the three. Lakesong nods and slowly sits up as Maplesky steps back from her, and every cat in the clearing turns to her. Her mew is unsteady with grief as she explains that they were patrolling the WindClan border and were about to start heading back to camp when a group of cats came out of nowhere, leaping out of the bushes and attacking them. She pauses as the cats murmur anxiously to one another, then continues to say there were seven of them, and they were outnumbered. The biggest cat had Newttail pinned, and she tried to get to him, but two cats attacked her, and she couldn't throw them off. Sunripple attacked one, and she was able to fight off the other, but Newttail was already dead. Lakesong goes on to say that Swanpool was cornered by three cats, and she and Grayshadow started attacking them and trying to get them away from her. Grayshadow told Swanpool to run, but she refused and went to help Sunripple. Lakesong pauses and hangs her head as she says that one of the rogues threw her off into the snow, and when she got up, he and the other two had already overpowered Grayshadow. He fought bravely, but had no chance. After Grayshadow's death, it was just Lakesong, Swanpool, and Sunripple. They thought they would kill them. Lakesong was about to tell Sunripple to run back to camp for help when the rogues just left. She's puzzled as she says this. Dipfoot and Divetail wonder why the rogues wouldn't finish them off when they had the chance. - Chapter 23 Iceslide hears Frozenripple call Lakesong's name. He slowly turns to see him crouching by her body, pressing his nose into her fur. Blood runs from her throat. Iceslide notes that she was Frozenripple's sister. He remembers how Lakesong had talked about wanting kits, but never finding the right mate. He notes that now it'll definitely never happen. As Iceslide lets his gaze drift across the clearing, he sees Lakesong's body among others, and notes that they'd still be alive if he hadn't brought the rogues here, and it's all his fault. - Chapter 24 Iceslide awakes, and his stomach twists as he remembers the events of yesterday and the cats who died, naming Lakesong as one of them. Sorrow and guilt pulls at his heart. He feels unable to resurface. Quotes "That was a good catch, Iceslide. You're becoming a much better hunter." -Lakesong to Iceslide in "Beyond the River", chapter 11 - "It's wonderful news! I wish I'd had kits, but I never met the right cat." -Lakesong to Lilynose about Swanpool kitting in "Beyond the River", chapter 11 - "We have so many young cats these days. Kits are great news for the clan." -Lakesong to Ravenfeather in "Beyond the River", chapter 18 - "We were patrolling the WindClan border. We were about to start heading back to camp when a group of cats came out of nowhere. They leaped out of the bushes and attacked us." -Lakesong to the clan in "Beyond the River", chapter 20 - "There were seven of them, so we were outnumbered. The biggest cat had Newttail pinned. I tried to get to him, but two cats attacked me, and I couldn't throw them off. Sunripple attacked one, and I was able to fight off the other. But Newttail was already dead." -Lakesong to the clan in "Beyond the River", chapter 20 Character Development and Origins Slateshadow and Lakesong were originally in the same clan and the parents of Dewstorm and Morningmist. In the planning stages of Shadows of Blood, she would have been a warrior of ShadowClan, and has the same kin as above. lakesong.JPG Category:Riverclan cats Category:Beyond the River characters Category:Characters Category:RiverClan cats Category:She-cats